


The Elvenqueen

by Lunarium



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Dís remembers the Queen of Mirkwood.





	The Elvenqueen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zdenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/gifts).



At times Dís feared and hated the East, remembering the beast which had driven them out, and other times she remembered the necklace she wore, and the woman who gave it. 

Tall and beautiful, the Queen of Mirkwood was kind, and her sweet laugh still echoed past dark memories, like sunlight slipping through dark clouds. It happened upon a bright warm day when they had met and she offered the young dwarf this token of friendship. 

Though darkness and death marred her old homeland, Dís still often dreamt of a day walking back there, to speak again with the Queen.


End file.
